Past Pain
by TigerBlossoms
Summary: We now shed light on Raye Tigara's horrible scar and how he lost his parrents all at ony age five.


pPast Pain A Guardians of the Galaxy side story.p"Raye come on now!We'll miss the sunset!"My dad called out from the living room,I put down my toy hover car and raced out of my room and down the stairs.

"RAWR!"I lept fromt the last step and tackled my dad,he grabbed me in mid-air and spun my small body around,I went into a giggling fit when he flung me over his sholders.

Then my two year old sister Anna ran in carrying her favorite teddy bear,she giggled when she saw us,her bright emerald eyes shone so bright."Your siwy Daddy!"Dad just stuck his toung out at her before my mom came in holding three paper bags with our food in them.

"Now Devin make sure their home in time for bed.And please keep an eye on Raye,you know how he is."She told him,he put me down and kissed her,both me and Anna covered our eyes.

"EWWW No PDA!"(Public Display of Affection) I yelled,I was only five going on six but I took after my dad's hieght so I only looked about seven.

"Sorry kiddo!"The light marron headed Beast chuckled."Can we go now?"I asked them,I really wanted to see the sunset,and maybe even a few lungias!Oh how I wanted to see a lungia!

"Alright Raye calm down,we're going!"He kissed mother one last time on the cheek"We'll be back before you know it,Linda."He brushed one of mom's loose dark green hair behind her pointed ear."Bye hon."

I bounced in my seat next to Anna,the I was so excited to see the lungia!Well to tell the truth..I've never seen a lungia before but I ireally/i wanted to see one!

We past under a tunnle,Dad looked around and made sure no other cars were around and smirked and looked back at us."You wanna?"As soon as he asked that our smile got so big I thought we'd get stuck!"DO IT!!"Anna and I yelled and Dad hit the horn and the loud blast echoed off the tunnle walls,we all burst out laughing and left the tunnle.

As soon as we got to the desert the sun wasn't at all close to setting.But then I spotted some caverens."Dad can we please go there?It looks cool!"I beamed,I wasn't reall;y in the mood just to wait around doing nothing.

"Sure,they do look cool.And its just an hour before the sunset.Lets go!"Dad parked the hover car and we got out,I ran up to the cavern entrance and was about to run inside without giving it a second thought.(Like all five year olds.)

"Raye Tigara you will wait for me and your sister!"I had totally left them behind,I kicked a small rock."Slow pokes."I mumbled under my breath,finally they got the stuff out of the car and we all went inside.

I gapped at what was inside,the whole place looked like a maze!"Raye you stay close now ok?"Anna grabbed dad's hand,she was always so timid,I decided to play a prank on her.

I walked behind them and slipped behind a large rock and ran infront of them without them noticing me then I lept out in frount of her"BOO!"She squeeled and hid behind dad."Raye don't do that again,you could have fallen down a hole or have gotten lost."My dad scolded me."Sorry daddy."I puppy pouted,he patted me lightly on the head as we pressd on.

I never really listened to my Dad much,so I wanted to do another prank.I went through another tunnle way thinking it would come out infront of them.Boy was I ever wrong!I had went so far off I couldn't even hear their footsteps.I heard a twig snap and I jumped,only to find out it was me.

"DAAAADY!"I yelled as loud as I could,but my voice echoed off the walls so bady I covered my ears,it was so loud!And for some reson it kept getting louder,my ears began to hurt and my head pounded.I grew very scared,I'm never going to get out!Mommy!

I started to run,suddenly the ground beneth my feat gave way!I found myself falling down a slide-like tubeI was laughing the whole way -it was both fun and a little scary- and when I finally came out I shot out of the wall and into a pile of dry grass.

I fell head first and my legs were sticking out of the grass.When I sat up I found this blue eyed,pink bodied creature looking at me,and then I saw another one!I crab walked away from them as fast as I could,they backed away also.

Then I relized what they were!Their lungias!!My face lit up as one of the lungia came up and sniffed me,then it licked my face,I giggled like every five year old and hugged it.The other one -which was a little bit older trotted up and pulled on my sleeve,I decided to wait there with the lungia untill dad found me.I picked some grass and gave it to the little lungia.

"You like it huh buddy?"I said as the lungia licked it off my hand,then it looked up and squeeled happily,I turned around to see this HUGE lungia looking down at me!!I didn't relize the lungia I was with were only babies,or how big the lungia grew to.

The mother sniffed me a moment before nuzzling me gently,it had to have known I was scared or somthing,I thought it was going to eat me!Then it walked over to its babies and nuzzled them.She was only checking on them.She then turned and left the way she came.I was in such awe of her size that I didn't see one of the baby lungia sneak up behind me and duck its head under my legs and lift me onto its back!I burst out laughing as it ran around with me on its back and the younger one chaseing us around,it was so much fun!

"Raye!"I whiped my head around to see my dad with Anna still holding his hand,I jumped off the lungia and ran to my dad,he nelt down and I hugged him."Daddy I found lungia!"I pointed at them they both ran up to all of us,eager to play."Well I guess you did!But I did tell you not to wander off.But at least your ok.OWCH!"My dad sprang up holding the sore spot and yelped when the younger lungia nipped his rear,both me and Anna started to laugh.

"Alright now,we need to get out before the sunset or else your mother will have my hide mounted on the wall!"He chuckled,Anna gave out a little toddler's screaching giggle that make you laugh but also hurts your ears.

By the time we got out the sky filled with all sorts of colors,it was fantastic."Daddy..Can we come here again I wanna play with the lungia real soon ok?"He smiled at me tenderly."Of course!And next time I'll play along too!"He grinned and we got back into the hover car.

on the way home both Anna and I fell asleep,I dremt on the way home all the fun dad and I would have playing with the lungia.I loved my Mom and Dad so much.

I woke up to dad carrying my inside,I pretended to be asleep but my smile gave me away."Op your awake!I guess you can walk then!"He put me down -I was wide awake now- and it was bed time.Mom swooped me up and gave me a warm hug."Mommy!Guess what I found!I found two baby lungias!"I beammed at her,she looked a little surprised and dad looked like 'oh no I'm in hot water now'.

"And just how did you find two baby lungias?"She looked over at dad,I knew that look all too well.Mom always looked at dad like that when I did something she told me not to but dad let me do it anyway,my mouth formed a very tight o.

"Well er...sighRaye wandered off and fell into a lungia nest.Now don't start he's just fine."Dad tried to calm mother down."Devin what if he fell into a mosters nest instead?Just what would you have done then?H-he could have very well been eaten!"I slid down from mom and stood back,this was going to be fun to watch!

"At least he didn't,and thats what matters.Now just calm down,Linda."He placed his hands on her soulders and kissed the crown of her forehead,which wasn't hard for him to reach,he's a lot taller than mom.

"Well you just barly missed sleeping in the dog house,Devin."She smirked at him and wrapped her arms around him,I quickly covered my eyes."MOMMY DADDY!"I yelled -lucky enough though I didn't wake up Anna- they stopped and mom carried me off to bed."Now be a good little Beast and go to sleep ok?That way you can get as big and strong as your daddy."She spoke so soft and tenderly."So I can Nano Blast like Daddy!G-night Mommy and I love you forever and ever."I told her as she laid me in bed."And I love you my little prince."She said sweetly before turning off the ligth.I was worn out enough that I quickly fell asleep.

Smoke filled my nose as I snapped my eyes open to see black smoke filling my room.I lept out of bed and ran out of my room,I knew their was a fire.I was about to run to one of the exits when I stopped,I heard Anna crying and I ran as fast as I could to her room."Ra-Raye!"She wheezed,smoke was everywhere as I picked her up and carried her.

"MOMMY DADDY!!"I screamed out,both Anna and I were coughing like mad now,I saw fire comeing from their room.I prayed that they made it out in time.

Just as I was about to run down the stairs I saw nothing but fire and smoke surround me,I put Anna under my body as I felt horrible pain crush my back,I heard a blood curdling scream.It was my scream,Anna started to scream to as she put her hands to her eyes.I tried to hold on for Anna's sake but it was just too much.I then saw two men run out of the flames and started pulling the stuff that had me pinned away from us.They picked both of us up and ran out with us,my back hurt so horribly much,I wouldn't stop scraming,I blacked out then.

My eyes opened slowly to a white room,there were strange machines and wires hooked up to me,I was scared,where's Anna?And Mommy and Daddy?Where am I?I wanna go home!

I started to cry out when I saw my Uncle -he was in the chiar next to my bed."Oh thank the heavens you alive!"He eyes were all wet and teary."Uncle Where's Mommy and Daddy?"I chocked out,and winced at the harsh pain in my back.Uncle stayed silent,I started begging him to tell me where the rest of my family was.

"Raye son listen...You've been asleep for a week..."He looked so sad as a few tears rolled down his face."And poor little Anna...Raye Anna is no longer able to see."I looked at him."Why?"I asked,I tried to hold still so the pain in my back would go away.

"Raye can you remember the fire?"I nodded.How could I not?"Well..Anna..Stopped seeing when the roof fell on you both..Raye my brother -your daddy- and you mommy arn't c-coming ba-back."He burst out into tears.I stared at nothing for a moment before shaking my head."NO NO NO YOU LIE!"I screamed,Mommy and Daddy can't be dead they can't be!They are GUARDIANS right?Why did they leave me and Anna?Why!?"I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY BACK!!"

I cried for at least two hours before I cried myself to sleep.

I spent a few monthes in the hostpital before I went and lived with Uncle and Auntie.Anna had to stay because she grew ill and frial,but I visited her every day,basically living there with her really.I had a huge scar on my back now,and terrible reminder of what happened.It was never going away.

We moved forward though.I sometimes looked back but I never got depressed about it..proibly because Mom and Dad never realy left us,they were always with us. 


End file.
